Unfortunate
by DustyGlassApple
Summary: Phoenix Black is a student at Waywood High. Her parents are both dead. Phoenix is a bit of a trouble maker in school. But, something is happening to her. Something she isn't too happy about...


Ok, before I start I'm gonna tell you a little about me (and a few other characters). Well, my name's Phoenix Black, but my friends call me Minx. I am 15 years old and my birthday is on the 12th August. I have jet black hair that just reaches my hips (yeah, it's really annoying to brush), lime green eyes. I really don't know where they came from. Not my parents, they both had brown eyes. My parents both died in a car crash when I was 3 months old, so I never knew them. According to my Aunty Jayde they were really nice, loving and caring people. I also have lots of photos of them. I miss them.

I have 2 bff's, Jazzlyn and Rosalie. Jazzlyn (who I call Jazzie) has golden-blonde hair which reached around the middle of her back. Jazzie has big hazel eyes (I swear you could use them as tennis balls. Ok ok, maybe table tennis balls). Rose has brown hair, which went just past her shoulders. Not that length matters, she wears it up in a bun all the time.

Also I kinda' have 2 crushes. Blaze Lakes and Nathan Hawk, both real hotties. Blaze has short brown hair, beautiful hazel brown eyes, a nice tan and an awesome build. He also is pretty tall. Nathan, well he had blonde hair. Tall and real hot. I can't really describe him any better. All the girls are after him, including me.

Well, back to my story. It was Valentine's Day and the school bell just rang…

The school bell rang. All the students rushed to get inside. I took my green earphones out and walked to my first class, grammar. Mr Avers was sitting looking at the black board writing something about Plural Nouns. I sat down, "Late again, Miss Black?" Said Mr Avers, "Sorry" I said, not really meaning it.

"Miss Black, would you rather stay after school and write lines?"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"No Mr Avers"

"That's better, now sit down and copy what I'm writing"

Mr Avers got really frustrating at times. I did what he said and sat down, a few of the 'perfect' girls were giggling. I looked to the front and read what Mr Avers scribbled:

**Plural Nouns**

**A plural noun names more than 1 person, place or thing.**

**There are a lot of rules to change a noun to a plural noun;**

**Add a 's'**

**Change 'ey' to 'ie'**

**Irregular nouns**

**Add an apostrophe**

**... **Yeah, boring I know… But to avoid detention I copied;

**Plural Nouns**

**A plural noun names more than 1 person, place or thing.**

**There are a lot of rules to change a noun to a plural noun;**

**Add a 's'**

**Change 'ey' to 'ie'**

**Irregular nouns**

**Add an apostrophe**

…

I wrote it. To tell the truth I was a bit of a trouble maker. So I actually wrote 5. … Funny right?

Mr Avers came to my desk and snatched my work up into his pile, "Very funny Miss Black. Would you mind writing it 10 more times?" "Ok Mr Avers". I took my book back and wrote in a new page;

**It**

**It**

**It**

**It**

**It**

**It**

**It**

**It**

**It**

**It**

I gave my book back to Mr Avers, "PHOENIX BLACK, DETENTION NOW!" I picked up my bag and walked out the door. I poked my head back, "Bye!" I said sweetly and waved. Mr Avers glared at me.

I walked through to the detention room. I saw Blaze Lakes sitting in a table flicking blu-tack at the walls. He looked at me and smiled. I went flying; I had not been watching where I'd been walking. I got back up and tried to hide my face. It was as red as a cherry. I quickly walked over to the principle's door. I knocked. Mr Layne answered, "Come in Phoenix" I was surprised, he knew who was knocking. I walked in, "Sit down" Mr Lyne said, pointing me to a chair. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked and sat down. "Well, Phoenix, you come to visit me quite often." I hid a smile.

"Phoenix"

"Yes?"

"I know it must be hard losing your parents…"

I cut him off, "YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT MY PARENTS?"

I didn't wait for a reply and ran outside,

"Phoen…" Mr Layne's voice faded. I went outside and sat under a tree. I started to cry, it wasn't about my parents, well it was kinda about them, but not all. I was kinda feeling, funny. I didn't mean to do badly at school. But 'badness' always found a way through. I always ended up in Mr Layne's office. School camps, Grammar, Maths, Geography… Something bad happens every time, whether I mean it or not. I was a nobody.

I heard footsteps, running footsteps. I dried my eyes with my t-shirt and looked who was 'coming to the rescue'. It was Jazzie. She came over and sat next to me.

"It's ok"

"Jazz, it's not… _that_. Something is happening to me."

"Puberty? No, you have already finished that"

I smiled, "Seriously. Jazzie, something is happening."

"Okay…"

"Go, please. You don't want to miss a second of library."

"I don't do I? Okay, but if something is wrong tell me" She got up and walked back to class.

I got up and started to walk along the dirt track, to home. I slowed down about half way. Mitchell Stait was running after me. The school idoit.

"Hey, Darlin'"

"Leave me alone Mitchell"

"You get thrown out… Finally"

"No"

"Runaway then. Scaredy cat."

"Shut up"

"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat…"

I was really angry. I turned around… "Scared-" Mitchell vanished. Into thin air, just like that.

"Very funny Mitchell, Come out now!" he didn't.

I kept on walking. It wasn't possible. It's defiantly not in physic rules, not that I know much about physics. But I knew that much.

I got home and sat on my bed. It wasn't possible, or was it?


End file.
